The Diary
by MissAngry
Summary: It's Risika's 300th deathday, as she sleeps Aubrey decides to leave her a gift...in exchange for something else. Soon things spin out of control and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Diary

Author: Me!

Fandom: In the Forest of the Night

Pairing: Aubrey/Risika

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Aubrey and Risika are Amelia Atwater-Rhodes', not mine! Diary of Jane is Breaking Benjamin's, not mine!

Author's Note: I wrote this fic because I love the pairing and there just aren't enough good fics dedicated to them, so hope you enjoy it! If not, just leave a comment and I'll try hard to improve! PS- I'm sure I got the date wrong, I don't own a copy of ITFOTN, I'll correct it soon if I can get my hands on one...or if you just review and tell me!

**

* * *

**

**The Diary**

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

_No_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

_Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
_-Diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin

**_Aubrey_**

She was an angel drowning in blood. 

It was late afternoon when I came to her. Risika was fast asleep and I wanted to keep it that way, at least until I was ready. I had been careful to cloak my aura before making my visit. Even now that she has my blood, she's still as vulnerable to me in sleep as any other vampire.

No, I wasn't there to kill her. If I'd wanted her dead, then I would've killed her long ago with her wide awake and at full strength instead of asleep and vulnerable. I was there only with the intention of leaving her a gift to commemorate her 300th deathday. It was then when the leatherbound notebook caught my eye. I came for one purpose only, but I couldn't help but let curiousity get in my way. Like anyone else who would happen to come across a such beautiful leatherbound notebook, I harbored an obvious suspicion, which was to be later confirmed.

A sudden urge came over me. This book, Risika's diary, holds everything about her. Her thoughts, her experiences. Part of me was curious as to what she truely thought of me. Of course I knew, it was never a secret how much she hated me, but something made me hold out a little hope that maybe she felt something else, as I did.

I carefully replaced the book with my rose. She'll know where to find me.

_**Risika**_

Wake up!

I opened my eyes after a satisfying slumber, it was the best I've had in months. I'd been constantly thinking about my brother's words. Even when I defended my lifestyle I couldn't help but wonder why had he waited so long to find me. If only I had him through all of those years. Now more than ever, I fantasized about how things would've turned out if Aubrey hadn't interfered with our lives. Yes, I would've remained ignorantly afraid and naively innocent, but it wouldn't matter, because I'd have never known what it was like on the other side. Most of all, I'd have my family.

Aubrey Karew. Damn him.

Of all the lives of sixteenth century Concord, why was mine the one chosen for his amusement? Ather was the one who changed me, but I know that Aubrey was more than her little lapdog. Even now that I have my revenge, I'll never be completely satisfied with it. I wanted him dead, disgraced and in pain, but why didn't I take that chance when it was there? I don't know. To this day, I don't know.

After staring at the ceiling, lost in thought for some time, I caught a glimpse of something from the corner of my eye. I immediately recognized it. It was the black rose, the exact one I had foolishly accepted so many years ago. I have recieved another rose in the past, but it was not like this one. I could feel the curses embedded in it, I could feel _him_.

It was a moment before I realized that the rose had been exchanged for something else.

------

Aubrey flipped through the pages of the diary tearing out and throwing into the fire one after another.

_April 10, 1710_

_Alexander is dead, as is my soul. I'm losing my mine, I think. I hope. The creatures that killed him have made me into one of them. The sunlight that I loved so much, now hurts me. I drink blood to survive and for my survival, someone else hsa to die. I'm damned to hell for sure._

_The worst part? I no longer care. I'm one of them now, a vampire, whether I like it or not. I should have no more restrictions concerning morality._

_One day, I'll get my revenge._

_May 6, 1880_

_Why do I bother to go on? Sometimes I doubt that it's worth it, revenge. I want it so badly, but what do I do? Nothing, and I hate myself for it._

_October 3,1948_

_Alexander, my beloved brother, What do you think of me now? I rarely ask this question, but this is one of those reare moments. Alex, I think of him everyday, but I can feel him now. His morals, his judgement. In his eyes, I must be a monster. Some wretch hellbent on forgetting._

_May 3, 2000_

_At last._

"Stop playing with me, Aubrey." Risika's voice shattered through his thoughts when she appeared beside him.

"Strange, isn't it?" He ignored her demand. "You claim to hate me so much, and yet I'm never mentioned here. Not once."

"You think I'd give you the satisfaction?" She challenged.

"Damn you, Risika." Aubrey slammed the book down onto the table. It was enough to startle her.

"What?"

"I love you." His words were met with a slap, which resounded throughout the room.

"No."

"Don't do this to me, Risika. Stop pretending." He grabbed her wrists, his frustration evident. "You can see into my mind, you know exactly what I feel for you."

"What more do you want? You've already ruined me, Aubrey."

"I did everything for you." He said. "If I had let you hold on to your dear family, to your humanity, you wouldn't have lasted a year and you know it."

"You did it all for yourself. I never wanted this."

"You were too damn beautiful, too brilliant to just wither away." He punched the piece of wall right beside her face. "I couldn't just sit back and watch."

Risika couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. Aubrey was crazy, he had to be. It went against his very being to show anything other than cool contempt. There was never love.

"It hurts, you know." He chuckled joylessly. "It's enough to drive me insane."

"Stop it." She pleaded. It was enough to drive her insane too.

"I would if it were possible."

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I decided to give chaptered-fic writing a try. Though it's short, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything other than the plot and clever arrangement of words, the rest belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. And the line "It is a truth...want of a wife" is the property of Jane Austen.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

As crazy as it sounds, Aubrey's words touch me.Not in the sentimental way, mind you, but it touches me nonetheless. It scares me.

It scares me because a part of me believes him. I know the truth, I have full accesss of his mind so of course I do. I can easily see if he lies, but I choose not to. In the end, I regret taking his blood and I damn the lingering connection between us. No matter what he says, he still has the upper hand and I'm still stuck under his thumb.

I can no longer stand being under his gaze, so I escape, knowing that he won't follow. I return to my house, thinking that I will be alone. Unfortunately, the sight of Ather spread luxuriously across my red and gold embroidered couch sends me another thought.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I've never had many visitors, and Ather, despite being my bloodmother, had never even seen my house before.

"I sensed your distress."

"And?"

"I'm your blood mother, Risika. Who better to console you?" It's clear that this lady is either delirious, or, of course, wanted something. After all, she is Ather, and, after spending a few hundred years getting to know her, I'm sure that those are her only motives for anything.

"I'm not in the mood for this, _mother_." I glower. "Just tell me what it is that you want."

"I heard you and Aubrey." She says quietly, rising from her comfortable position. "I could hear your thoughts louder than I could hear my own."

"Whatever it is that you heard, it's none of your business, Ather. Stay out of it." I said bluntly.

"He really does love you, you know." She says. "The two of you will be great together."

So that's it. Ather believes that her efforts in changing me will finally be rewarded.

"I'm sure you've heard the news and, after all, it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." Ather says.

"Don't be foolish, Ather, I'm not your pawn." I tell her. "If Aubrey is so great, then take him for yourself. And what about Jessica? What about his feeling for her?"

"You're the only one he's ever wanted, Risika. That's the only reason he chose Jessica in the first place. He saw a bit of you in her and wanted to forget about his mistakes, but he couldn't." She says. "I have eyes. I see the way he looks at you. He can never look at anyone else that way because he doesn't want anyone else.

"I don't care about what he wants, _I _want him out of my life...death...whatever!" I scream.

"Then you should have thought of that before you accepted his rose and drank his blood. You're his Persephone, pomegranate and all." And with that she vanishes, while her words linger.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm really happy that a lot of you guys like this story (even if you don't like the ship). I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations, seeing as I took a while with it. I also wanted everyone to know about the C2 community, the forum on and livejournal community that I've created all with the name "**The Black Rose: Aubrey and Risika**" for all the AubRis fans out there.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything other than the plot and clever arrangement of words, the rest belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Also, the whole thing with Silver is loosely based on what she wrote her message board. The song lyrics are by Slipknot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable  
She's a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason_

_I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad_

_But I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I catch in my throat  
Choke  
Torn into pieces  
I won't - no  
I don't wanna be this_

_But I won't let this build up inside of me_

_-Vermillion Part 2Slipknot_

The tension in the air left with her, though traces of her aura remain. I look up at the clock, there's no time to think about my pathetic emotions now, I have an important appointment. I vanish from sight for a moment and reappear on the outskirts of New Mayhem. I stand facing an open wrought iron gate and a single pathway towards a white mansion. Typical of Silver. His powerful aura suits his paranoid and lonely lifestyle (there is a reason why I appear outside of the mansion instead of in it). I stroll down the path to the entrance where I am greeted by Silver himself.

"Did I keep you waiting?" I ask as he shuts the door and leads me to the parlour.

"It doesn't matter." He says. "Time is never an issue. Besides, it won't take long. All of the necessary arrangments have been made. I'll get what I want and soon, you'll have yours."

"Simple isn't it? I'll just take your blood (along with it's powers), rip your heart out, decapitate you and maybe burn it all just to make sure. All so you'll die knowing that our line is in safe hands."

"What?"

"It's unlike you." I say, knowing what I risk with my questions. "It's no secret how you hate this, this half-life. Why do you care whether or not the rest of us die with you? Or if your enemies enflict their worst on us? Or if we do _ourselves_ in?"

"Yes, I was changed against my will, but I spent millenia building an empire around it didn't I? It's not unusual for a king to want an heir, why am I any different?" He sighs. "I loved my family, and would've chosen to die with them, but vampirism let me be who I could never be in my lifetime. I've achieved all that I could now and it's time to face them."

I look into his eyes, the darkest and emptiest of our kind.

"I suppose we should begin, then." I say.

He comes towards me and pulls down the collar of his black button-up shirt. Without hesitation I sink my fangs into his throat and drink. Silver's blood is the richest that I've ever tasted, each drop saturated with raw energy. Even as he grows weaker he is careful not to let his shields down. We are vulnerable enough as it is, despite the secrecy of this meeting.

I am lost in the vampire's trance, watching his memories as if they were a film. A burning village, a woman, a child. Another woman, Renai...and Siete. The images begin to fade and I find myself licking the wound for more. I lift my head from the crook of his neck. He is significantly weaker, but still alive. I let go of his limp body to retrieve a witch-forged sword from a display case.

After his body had been dismembered I use my powers to set it all aflame. This is the end of Silver and now the world will know it.

I return to my own home, though the night is young. I'm in no mood to go out, there's too much on my mind.

As I step into my bedroom and loosen up my tie, something catches my eye. On the black silk sheets of my bed lay Risika in the night gown that I've seen her in so many times.

"This isn't real." I tell myself.

"But you want it to be," Her voice rings in my head. "Don't you?"

She vanishes and reappears right before me.

"Ironic isn't it? You can have anything and everything now, except for what you really want." She's not real but I can still feel her. I can feel her hand on my chest. I can hear her voice. She's taunting me.

"Why are you ignoring me? You think I'll go away?" She laughs. "No, I'm here because you want me to be. You're obsessed. Addicted."

"Stop."

"You want me." She whispers, bringing herself closer to me. "You want me so badly that you can just taste the blood on my lips."

I can't stand it anymore. She tilts her head towards me as if about to kiss...

She's gone.


End file.
